justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
La Mazmorra
La Mazmorra is a prison and notable building in Just Cause 4. Description The in-game map description states: "A semi-mythical prison hidden away in the dunes. Few are ever released, and the ones who are do not speak of their time there. The prison is also spoken of on the Solís Hoy radio, where it is mentioned that the Black Hand carry out arrests at night and that the imprisoned persons are rumored to be taken to a secret prison in the desert, that doesn't officially exist. Above ground As explained during the mission Mazmorra Rescue, there are 3 observation posts on the surrounding hills that watch over the seemingly normal small outpost in the middle. The middle outpost is actually there to guard the prison elevator and to store some vehicles and their fuel. Under ground This is one of the most notable buildings in Solís, as there is no other military facility that go this deep underground. Down from the elevator is a series of several large multi-story shafts that have cells in their walls. The octagonal shaft areas of the prison are vaguely similar to the El Grande Fort, but the El Grande is not a single large room. All cells are open towards the middle of the shafts, but there are no observations posts in the middle to make use of this arrangement as a panopticon. Instead the middle of each shaft has a big vertical pipe. The missions here (or exploring the prison afterwards) are by far the most disorienting in the Just Cause game series so far. The shafts are marked as A, B and C, to give the impression that there's only 3 and the way that they're connected to each-other is as confusing as possible to disorient the player. Exploring the base from under the map has revealed that there are actually 6 shafts and it's impossible to make sense of them from the inside, because one shaft may have a giant closed door on one wall, but the corresponding wall on a neighbouring shaft can have cells at that spot. Completion *Surveillance Airship. *Speed Stunt - pass through the ring faster than 70 km/h. Vehicles *Cavalry Armored Truck in Black Hand and Army of Chaos camouflage before and after the mission respectively. *Reptile AAV in Black Hand and Army of Chaos camouflage before and after the mission respectively. *Vagabundo Buggy in Black Hand camouflage before and after the mission. *Warchief Assault Tank in Black Hand camouflage before the mission. After the mission it disappears. *Warrior Offroader in Black Hand camouflage before and after the mission. Gallery Mazmorra Rescue (looking down at the first shaft).png|Looking down at the first shaft. Mazmorra Rescue (looking up the first shaft).png|Looking up the first shaft. Mazmorra Rescue (on the way to the breaker for the second vent).png Mazmorra Rescue (the elevator door is locked).png JC4 under ground (La Mazmorra).png|As seen when exploring the undergound. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Military bases Category:Notable Buildings